Shades in The Dark
by MelodyXRiddle
Summary: After the death of her sister, Cori Conners struggles to live a normal life without her. However; Cori's life never seemed to be quite that 'normal'. Dealing with her true born gifts and the love of her life, Hernan 'Shades' Alvarez, Cori must over come obstacles and a harsh war looming above Harlem.


_**[ This FanFiction is based off of the Netflix series: Luke Cage. Please note, I do not own any of the characters but my own nor do I own the main plot.**_

 _ **I hope you all will enjoy my first story!**_

— _**Melody. ]**_

* * *

"Everyday I think about my sister. The memories we shared. Fighting over the remote - gossiping about boys," Cori took a shaky breath, fumbling with the ring hugging her right middle finger. Her big brown iris' stayed glued to the recently waxed floors. Listening to the others shift in their seats. "It's been nearly two years, but I feel better - happier. The other night I - um - I sat down and thought about what Reva once told me. And I remembered to live, for myself - for her. Maybe things are looking up for me."

Cori raised her head, smiling up at their mentor, Mister Rivera. He thanks her for sharing and encourages Cori to keep her head up. Just like he had done since Cori joined the support group.

After Reva Conners death, Cori went into a state of depression. Realizing she's alone in this world. Her parents passed away while she was in high school, her oldest brother passed away when Reva went away for college, and now - Reva was gone. Leaving Cori alone to pick up her families tragic past.

It was like a punch in the gut, but Cori managed to get through it. Listening to other people speak about the lost of their loved ones, it seemed to help. Because in the end, Cori came to terms that she wasn't alone. Not really.

"Hey, that was brave of you..." Mr. Rivera spoke to Cori once the meeting was disbanded. Cori shrugs on her coat, looking up at the middle aged man with a smile.

She examined his widows peak and the way the edges of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled. Handsome, but married. It seemed to always end that way.

"Thank you, Mr. Rivera," Cori smiled back sheepishly.

Mister Rivera gave the half empty room a look before pushing his hands into his pockets. Still holding that glorious smile of his.

"I was wondering - if you'd like to go out for dinner later on tonight?" Mister Riveira questioned.

Cori felt herself scoff, yanking up her bag from off of the floor. "I'm sorry, but I don't like married men -" Cori moved closer towards Rivera, sizing him up with a sly smirk, "- go home to your wife. She's probably waiting for you...I'm late for work - have a good day."

Cori spun around on her heels and rushed from out of the building. Leaving Mister Rivera dumbfounded.

The streets of Harlem seemed to never change. Cori grew up on these very streets. Causing trouble with her childhood friends, seeing all the good and bad on every corner. Most people who were not native to this city would wrinkle their nose in disgust, but not Cori. This place was her home and she wasn't going to leave. Not with so much to do.

The morning air brushed against her cheeks as she walked briskly between the crowd of people. Most were heading to work or just hanging around, enjoying the soothing weather. Most tourist never visited Harlem due to the high crime rate, that was fine. The streets seemed to be growing with too many bodies anyway. And that meant Cori needed to work faster.

Tucked away stood a small barber shop. Everyone knew this shop and just about every child wandered inside to listen to Pop's wild tales. Pop's only place you could relax and hide away from the horrors.

Cori pushed open the door and is greeted with the smell of mens cologne and toothy smiles. Pop sat at his booth, going through a magazine as the noise from his fellow men roared for Cori.

"There's my crime stopper!" Pop smiled, pushing himself from out of the red chair.

Cori flashed Pop a smile, giving him a tight embrace. "Sorry I'm late, I was at one of the meetings I've told you about," Cori says while pulling her coat from off of her. Revealing a white V-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

Pop took Cori's coat and hung it onto the back of his chair, shaking his head as if to say 'don't apologize'. He knew Cori needed this - these meetings. Pop seen the aftermath of Reva's death. These meetings seemed to be working and he wasn't going to stop her from going to them. Even if it meant Cori's late appearance.

"No need..." Pop sighed as Cori walked to her station, preparing for future clients. He watched as she knelt down to plug in her fancy new clippers, noticing a bruise the size of a baseball going across her forearm.

"Where's Luke?" Cori questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Cori, can I speak to you for a moment."

Cori raised herself, blinking quite hard. This wasn't a question or an option. This was a command. Cori walked into the back of the shop where employees could take a break. A washer and dryer sat at the left of Cori and a staircase leading to Pop's apartment at her right. In front of her, Pop sat himself down - cracking upon a cold bottle of Pepsi.

Pop did not speak at first. He gives his drink a swig and gulps down the refreshing beverage. A satisfied grunt escapes his lips before he craned his neck to look up at Cori.

"So?" Cori crossed her long arms over her chest, waiting for Pop to give her a lecture.

"You need to get Luke to help you out there. I'm worried you might get hurt," Pop sighed.

Cori rolled her eyes, not surprised by this. Every other day, Pop pressed on about Luke joining her. And every single time, Cori would sit down next to him and say;

"I can't force Luke to use his abilities for good, you know that. Luke has to want it."

"Look at this!" Pop took Cori by the arm, revealing the dark purple bruise. His weary eyes gawked down at it as if something horrible was going to pop out. "You can't keep doing this alone."

Cori snatched her arm from out of his grasp, self consciously rubbing it.

"Don't worry too much! Didn't react fast enough. You should see the other guy -"

"Just because you can walk through walls, doesn't mean you can do this all by yourself..."

There's no denying that Cori needed help, she couldn't do this by her lonesome. But it wasn't like Luke was jumping at the chance to stop crime. She understood that. With all the shit he'd been through, she understand his want for peace.

"...I am proud of you, I am. Cori, look at me — you listened to me and decided to take out those thugs running a muck. Made something out of yourself, but you can't do this alone. With your skills and his strength, you two would make a hell of a team."

Cori lowered her face from Pop, twirling her thumbs. Seeing that she wasn't budging, Pop reached over to the end table next to the sofa and picked up a newspaper. Pop shoves it into her hands, forcing her to look at the headlines.

" _Mysterious Ghost Girl stops bank robber_." Pop read out loud, smiling at the nickname. "People respect you."

Cori gripped the edges of the newspaper, reading the fine print. With all the good she was doing, there still seemed to be more that needed to be done.

"Ghost girl...they could have given me a better name..." Cori half teased.

Pop chuckled at her comment, resting a hand on her shoulder. He gives it a light squeeze, reassuring Cori.

"Your sister will be proud."

Cori raised her gaze, looking back up at Pop with misty eyes. Tears pressed at the brim, wanting to come out. Yet, Cori didn't want to cry. She was tired of crying. Tired of weeping over spilt milk. Reva always told Cori to do something good with her powers. Sadly, it seemed that Reva's death finally caused Cori to do just that.

"Even with my abilities. My _gifts_. I'm still just another girl in Harlem. I'll talk to Luke when I can."

Clearing her throat, Cori stood from the sofa, leaving Pop alone.

The day went by too slow. Cori watched the clock as if her life depended on it. Keeping tabs on the time. Wasn't like Cori didn't like her job, but when night time came around. She at least knew she could be free. To take hold of this city and do whatever she desired. The night belonged to her.

"Don't forget these." Pop hands a pair of goggles to Cori as she slipped out from the bathroom. Wearing a leather jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves, and combat boots. Short hair tucked back in a messy ponytail. Cori took the goggles from Pop gently, placing them on top of her head.

She yanks at her bag filled with her work clothes and personal items, looking at the time once more before turning to Pop.

"I'll be more careful this time," She assures him before toeing towards the back of the shop.

"Another night around town?" Luke questioned as Cori brushed past him. Cori only waved a hand over her shoulder and disappeared into the shadows.

Being small and light on her feet gave Cori the upper hand. She could sneak behind someone without being noticed. Staying in the shadows could also be an advantage. At night, that's when the crazies came out to play and Cori could prance around in the dark like it was nothing. Taking them down one by one.

She strutted up and down alleyways with her bag on her shoulders and goggles covering her large eyes

A few blocks away from Pop's barbershop, Cori moved onto the streets. Walking past shops and on lookers. People still crowded the streets, but most locked themselves behind the thick walls. Hoping to ignore the tragedies that might be happening outside those very walls.

Rounding the corner, Cori dug into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone. Trying to find any locations that needed to be saving. Unaware of the figure watching her every move.

"Yo, Ghost Girl!" A voice spoke from behind her. "Is that what they call you now?"

Cori froze, recognizing the voice. Her lungs hitched as she lowered her phone from her face. With her jaw clinched, she slowly spun around to come face-to-face with a troublemaker. A troublemaker who seemed to find her without trying.

A man—around the same age—stood before her. Eyes hiding behind a pair of Ray Ban shades. His lips curled into a smile as he tucked his hands into his pants pockets.

"I'm home."

* * *

 _ **Might have a few mistakes here & there. I apologize!**_


End file.
